The present invention relates to a modified loop-style continuous ion exchange unit.
The continuous operation of ion exchange reaction units having moving beds has been conventionally accomplished according to so-called Higgins' system. This prior art Higgins' system has been originally utilized for extracting specific ingredients, but a modification thereof has recently been applied to the production of pure water and to the treatment of waste water.
However, the conventional loop-style continuous ion exchange unit utilized for these purposes has various defects such as instability of resin transfer and nonuniform resin transfer. These disadvantages will be described in greater detail later.
The object of the present invention is to provide a loop-style continuous ion exchange unit which does not exhibit the above disadvantages of the prior art units.